


in the language of flowers

by kananmtsura



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, F/F, Fluff, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 12:40:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7758214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kananmtsura/pseuds/kananmtsura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The girl was seething. In any other circumstances, Mari would find it hot. Because she's so pretty. Distractingly pretty, actually. With her flowing dark hair and stormy green eyes. There was a scowl on her face, and her perfectly sculpted brows were furrowed in frustration. Again, Mari would find all of this hot if she wasn't so confused and possibly a little amused at the situation because the first thing that the girl did when she came in was stomp her way in front of her while slamming 20 bucks on the counter and uttered the words:</p>
<p>"How do I passive-aggressively say 'fuck you' in flowers?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	in the language of flowers

The girl was seething. In any other circumstances, Mari would find it hot. Because she's so pretty. Distractingly pretty, actually. With her flowing dark hair and stormy green eyes. There was a scowl on her face, and her perfectly sculpted brows were furrowed in frustration. Again, Mari would find all of this hot if she wasn't so confused and possibly a little amused at the situation because the first thing that the girl did when she came in was stomp her way in front of her while slamming 20 bucks on the counter and uttered the words:

"How do I passive-aggressively say 'fuck you' in flowers?"

Mari stares. Not quite sure how to handle the question and it was clear that the brunette was getting annoyed in each passing second. "Well?"

Mari snaps out of her reverie, "Oh, uhm. That depends, I guess. Do you mean figuratively or literally?"

The girl recoils, as if she was so repulsed by the thought of the latter. "Gross. Definitely figurative."

"Okay?" Mari drawls, "So on a scale of one to ten, how mad are we talking?"

The girl's frown deepened and she squared her shoulders, like a soldier getting ready for a fight. Jesus, this girl was on a mission. "Like I want to strangle them and dump their body in a creek mad. But like, I also don't want to be too obvious that I'm affected."

Mari nods her understanding, she turns for a moment, gathering tools that she needed to collect the flowers. "If you don't mind me asking, what exactly happened?"

The girl huffed, crossing her arms. "Do you want the shorter or longer version?"

Mari plucks a flower at one of the vases, and another one at the other side, "Short."

"Caught them in a compromising position, found out they're cheating for two months now. You do the math."

Ah. Another victim of those self-centered pretentious pricks. Thank God she's gay, Mari thought as she rolled her eyes and tries to sound sympathetic, "Boys. Right?"

The girl seemed hesitant at first but she raised her chin, as if challenging Mari to react at her next words. "Girlfriend, actually."

Oh. Holy fuck. Mari wasn't prepared. Now _that's_ hot. The blonde schooled her features when she turns to look at the brunette, "Then let me rephrase that," Mari scoffs playfully with a condescending tone, "Girls. Right?"

The green eyed girl's lips tug at the words slightly but she immediately masked it with a roll of her eyes. They were silent after that. The occasional 'snips' and ‘snaps’ of Mari's scissors only filling the air. Once she's done arranging it in a bouquet, she ties a ribbon around it in practice ease to hold it together. She can feel the other girl's scrutinizing gaze on her and she tries not to fidget. 

Mari brandishes her work in front of the girl, "So I got you a bouquet of geraniums which stands for stupidity, foxglove: insincerity, meadowsweet: uselessness, yellow carnations: you have disappointed me and last but not least, orange lilies which means hatred! It would be quite striking, which is the subtlety you were aiming for. When really , it's full of loathing."

The brunette was looking at her in awe, and Mari resisted the urge to melt into a pile of goo because holy wow, her eyes are so green.

"Uhm, wow. Thanks." The girl took the bouquet from the blonde's hands over the counter as Mari proceeded to ring her up.

"No problem." Mari leaned towards the counter slightly. She was close. But not too close so she wouldn't overstep the boundaries, "I would say goodluck, but I don't think you need it."

The brunette took a sharp intake of breath and if Mari noticed, she didn't show it. She gave Mari one last dazzling smile before aiming towards the door, leaving only traces of vanilla perfume in her wake. Mari sighs heavily, propping her chin against her palm as she stares at the door helplessly.

"That's just sad. You didn't even got her name or a number," Kanan, her co-worker slash bestfriend, pops her head in from the stock room.

Mari twists from her position to acknowledge the voice with an incredulous expression plastered on her face, "How long have you been there?"

"Long enough to hear your pathetic attempts at flirting."

"Thanks. You always know the right things to say," Mari rolls her eyes, then turns serious. "Kanan, do you believe in love at first sight?"

Kanan snorts, throwing a lone petal at her. "You like her. Aww."

Mari shrugs, "Sucks that I'd probably never see her again."

Kanan laughed, and then her eyes shifted to the glass door and something in her expression changed, "Oh, I'm not sure about that."

At Mari's confused expression, Kanan raised her chin towards the doors and there, Mari can see the silhouette of the girl from before and her jaw hangs slack. The familiar jingle of the doors had snapped her out of her thoughts and she took that moment to collect herself. The girl was looking unsure and nervous as she bit her lip. The bouquet was still in her grip but it was hanging limp on her side. She looked scared, so Mari saved her by speaking first.

The blonde tilted her head in bemusement, "Hi. You're back?" It was more of a question than a statement.

The brunette tore her gaze from the floor at the blonde's voice. She looks torn, and then in a matter of seconds, she huffs as if to say 'screw it' and takes long strides in front of the counter again.

"So, uhm, I just realized I didn't got your name."

Mari fought the urge to smile, "It's Mari."

"Mari." The girl says, testing the roll of the blonde's name on her tongue. Mari wouldn't admit it out loud but she liked the sound of that. "I'm Dia."

"Well, nice to meet you Dia." Mari chimes because she honestly doesn’t know what to say. As if sensing it, Dia took the initiative this time.

"You know, as a thanks, maybe I should give you my number."

Mari blinks. Once. Twice. "You would give me your number. As a thanks." She deadpans.

Dia blushed furiously, avoiding eye contact. "Or you know, just because."

Mari grins and she swears she hears Kanan chuckling behind the stock room but she couldn't care less. She got her number. 

She stared at the elegant strokes of numbers in her inner wrists (probably for far too long) after Dia was gone and if Kanan makes fun of her because of it, she ignores her.

**Author's Note:**

> saw this prompt on tumblr a while ago! come talk to me on tumblr (kananmtsura.tumblr.com)


End file.
